claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoma Energy Control Technique
Etymology Unofficial translation. Unnamed by characters. Manga and anime describe only. See Yoma Energy Control. Priscilla's datasheet names technique in Yoma War Record I.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 Description Yoma Energy Control enables this technique: attack target by stealth—reduce Yoma energy signature to appear either human or a low-power Yoma entity. Yoma power usage approximately 0–2%.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Yoma power control ranges in the low-80%.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Same stats as Yoma Energy Suppression. See Yoma power chart. Often confused with Rafaela's Yoma Energy Suppression, which suppresses existing Yoma energy. Priscilla's Yoma Energy Control Technique regulates Yoma energy production at source, quantity being adjusted from 0–100%. Compare Teresa's first reactions to Rafaela''Claymore 12'', Scene 64, p. 16 with Priscilla.Claymore 4, Scene 18, p. 133 History 'Teresa' 'Marked for death' Two warriors—"Storm Wind" Noel (No. 4) and "Muscular" Sophia (No. 3)—meet in a Yoma nest. As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 75–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 But No. 2, "Quicksword" Ilena arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank. This angers Noel.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 81–90; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees alley filled with dead Yoma. Priscilla's Yoma Energy Control enables her to completely turn off Yoma Power. Noel never sensed her fighting in alley.Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 90–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 'Target' At another village, the purge team locates Teresa at the local inn.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 120; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Teresa repel first attacks of Ilena and Sophia. Then escapes Noel. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 21, p. 133; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 'Awakened Being' 'Alfons' Priscilla, now in guise of young girl, wanders through villages, eating the inhabitants.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 129 Priscilla shows up naked in new village and begins feeding on humans. Rigaldo awakens into the Silver Lion and attacks Priscilla.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 135–138 From a distance, Isley senses Rigaldo's defeat. Priscilla, in her horned, winged form, stands atop Rigaldo's prostrate body.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 139 Isley awakens into his centaur form. When he fights Priscilla, she destroys half his upper torso. Neither Isley nor Rigaldo detected Priscilla's true Yoma Power.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 140, 157 'Mucha' Riful first confronts Priscilla in Mucha. After gauging Priscilla's true power, Riful realizes that the story of Isley defeating Priscilla was false. Priscilla is stronger than any Abyssal One.Claymore 13, Scene 71, pp. 50–54 Riful and Dauf are forced to retreat.Claymore 13, Scene 71, p. 55 '7-year timeskip' Renée confronts Raki in village of Doga. She demands to know how he detected the Yoma. When he equivocates, she grabs him by the collar. But a small child intervenes. Renée at first ignores the child, but suddenly retreats.Claymore 15, Scene 81, pp. 111–115 Raki tries to reassure Renée, who cannot believe he would let the child accompany him. After Renée leaves, Raki pats the head of Priscilla.Claymore 15, Scene 81, pp. 117–127 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Sensing Category:Type Category:Offensive type Category:Ability Category:Sensing ability Category:Technique Category:Sensing technique